Wedding at the Castle
by Original Blue
Summary: Howl and Sophie, married at last. What's sweeter than a magician marrying his sorceress lover? Especially with a witch, an unenchanted prince, a dog, a fire demon and a number of unidentified relatives in attendance?


Wedding at the Castle

Sophie had wanted nothing more than for this day to come. From the first moment she had met Howl, her dream had been to live with him, to be his. And now, on the day of her wedding, she would be. The Witch of the Wastes was sitting in a chair next to her. "So beautiful, to be married to someone beautiful," she said, and sighed, not for the first time. Sophie smiled and straightened her dress.

Just then, her sister Lettie came bustling in. "Oh, Sophie, you look so wonderful!" The blonde woman's own dress was a light yellow, a sharp contrast to the white on her sister.

Lettie held up her package; the veil. Lifting it over Sophie's head, she pinned it into her hair and stepped back to admire the effect.

"You look so beautiful..." She slumped into a chair, awestruck at her sister's beauty. Sophie blushed and twirled around. "I can't believe Howl and I are going to be married!" She said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So beautiful, to be married to someone beautiful," The Witch said, and she perked up. "Time for the wedding!"

Suddenly they could hear the music playing down the hall. A lilting tune that Sophie knew so well. She smiled and sighed, pushing her skirts into place and straightening her veil. Lettie giggled and picked up her train. An old, fat dog, Heen waddled past, the rings on his back. The whole line walked down the hallway of the flying castle, passing windows that looked out into the sky.

Sophie took a deep breath and walked through the front door, making sure the dial was on pink. A valley, full of flowers and lush rolling hills came into view. She stepped onto the cobblestone of a small cottage and swept her skirts around her.

Looking up, she could see him there. Howl was wearing a green and black suit, looking very dashing next to the Prince.

Everyone was there, sitting on white seats in rows beside the aisle. Wizard Sulliman, Howl's family, Lettie, Martha, Michael, the Witch of the Wastes, and Fanny Hatter with her new husband. The thought of so many friends behind her made Sophie brave as she walked down the aisle.

She stepped lightly through the flowers, concentrating on her footing. While looking down, she missed the look that flitted over Howl's face.

Amazing, he thought, and so beautiful. Soon I'll be yours, Sophie, and you'll be mine!

As she approached Howl, Sophie caught her breath, smiling so hard it hurt. Holding hands with Howl, knowing that when it was over they would be married, made the minutes pass quickly. The Prince's words were of no importance. The only part that mattered was when he said, "You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered, and Howl lifted up Sophie's veil to kiss her.

After their brief embrace, they smiled out at the crowd. "Let's go get dinner," Howl whispered to her. She nodded, and they led their guests into the castle.

When dinner was over, Howl took her hand and led her through the hallways. She giggled and followed, grasping his arm lightly. At the top of the stairs sat Howl's room, or rather, Sophie and Howl's room.

He let her inside and shut the door behind them. Howl put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Sophie, how good it is to know that you are mine and I am yours and nothing can ever part us!" She smiled into his lips as they kissed and reached a hand to her skirt. Her fingers slipped under it and she dragged off the underskirt. What a relief! The dress was heavy, as clothes went and she was glad to be rid of it.

Sophie turned her back to Howl and whispered, "Howl, would you help me with my dress?" He put his arms around her and hugged her fiercely. "Of, course, Sophie." His fingers unlaced it and she slid it off.

She heard his sharp intake of breath and turned around, smiling. She slipped her fingers under the collar of his shirt and tugged. It magically fell to the ground. She smiled up at him – he mimicked the movement. "Sophie Pendragon, I love you."

She pressed her lips into his neck. "I love you too, Howl Pendragon..."

Those were the last words either of them spoke for quite a while.


End file.
